A Fanfiction Writer's Worst Nightmare
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: No, it's not writer's block. You know as fanfiction writers, we tend to put our favourite characters through a lot of pain. But... what if they were able to find us... and take revenge? In this one-shot, I Lucy Labrador, find out the hard way as Shadow takes his revenge...


**Shadow isn't happy about me killing him off in the last story I did, so, he's taking revenge on me.**

* * *

Shadow was fuming, he craved vengeance and payment for what had happened to him. He used chaos control to teleport himself to the area where his target would be, he needed to find Lucy Labrador. With a snarling smile, Shadow took out his emerald and in a flash he was gone from the ARK, it was show time.

Meanwhile, in small town in Wales, the young authoress was making her way home after a long day at school. The 16 year old girl was tall and slim, had long brunette hair and blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a typical but simple school uniform, which made it evident that she was on her way home from school.

As she walked down the quiet and empty street that was not so far away from her school, she stopped and looked around as she heard something. "Lucy…" a dark masculine voice hissed. She gasped and looked around quickly, not being able to find who had said this, she began to run. But she could still hear the voice. "Lucy…" it called.

The young woman kept running until something short and dark blocked her way, she stopped and squeaked in fear as she saw him. "Hello Lucy… where are you headed now? Home to write more stories about my suffering?" Shadow said in a cool and dark tone.

"N-no… just home." she stuttered in a low voice, with a Welsh (British) accent.

"No. You're. Not." Shadow hissed ominously. Lucy tried to get around the small hedgehog, but whatever way Lucy stepped, Shadow got in the way, she couldn't get past Shadow, there was a wall on one side of the path and a road on the other. She looked to her side, hearing no cars coming close, she ran across the road.

Shadow smirked arrogantly as he watched her run, he watched as she made a futile attempt to escape. He let her run for a full thirty seconds, sadly, she didn't get far. Lucy had a heavy school bag on her back and since she spent most of her time inside on her net book, she was unfit from the lack of exercise, so she was tried out easily.

Shadow could see her bent over and panting in the distance and made an effortless jog towards her, getting there in seconds. Lucy walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against it, trying to gain back her breath. "You can't run."

Lucy almost jumped out of her skin, she didn't know that Shadow had come up behind her. "Oh… Shadow… not today, please." she groaned. "Couldn't you have showed up yesterday… I had no books in my bag then… and I didn't-" she stopped talking and looked down feeling uncomfortable.

"Didn't what?" Shadow asked sounding interested, he walked around her body so he was in front of her. He paid close attention to her body language, her legs were close together and her hands were fidgeting with the bottom of her cardigan slightly.

"I-I need to get home." she complained, her cheeks were going a deep shade of pink. Shadow smiled sinisterly, exposing his sharp canines, he was maliciously satisfied.

"Had too much to drink today Lucy?" Shadow asked smugly, looking up at the anxious and urgent expression on her face. At this she furrowed her brow and began to pout, she was not happy about what Shadow had just said. "I take that as a yes." he said in satisfaction.

"Please let me go home." she trembled.

"Oh sure… sorry for bothering you." Shadow said with a strong sarcasm. Lucy, knowing Shadow didn't mean it, tried taking it literally and tried to walk past him. "Don't try it… you're coming with me… don't worry, I'll get you home in time… it'll be like you've never left…" Shadow said while grabbing her arm. This put her as ease slightly. "I could keep you in my possession for days…" he added.

The terrified teen's eyes widened and she began to wriggle subconsciously from the waist down. "Time to go. Chaos control!" he yelled and in a flash, they were gone.

Shadow let go of Lucy's arm and she pulled away from him. Shadow looked to his side and watched as the girl squirmed and tried to keep from holding herself, she was trying to hide what was so blatant and obvious. Shadow walked over to the window, Lucy followed him slowly, they stood there in silence for a few minutes.

Not know what Shadow's plans were and becoming impatient, Lucy needed to ask Shadow something, she found it hard to say at first since she was a quiet and shy person who hardly spoke to the people she didn't know well. "S-shadow…" she began in a quiet and nervous voice. "Are there any toilets near here?" she asked.

Shadow looked up at her face expression, she did look very anxious and full of worry. "Hmph… yes, but you're not going, you're staying with me at all times." Shadow said plainly.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"I… haven't decided yet. I can't hurt you… if I return you with injuries, there could be some trouble." Shadow began to wonder. "I think that the discomfort you're going through is enough…"

"But I haven't made you need to go in the latest stories I've done." Lucy complained.

"True, but you replaced it with blood and gore." Shadow argued.

"In 'Persistence' it was Sonic suffering, not you!" Lucy tried to convince him to let her go, but Shadow would need more convincing than that.

"Why don't you write happy stories?" Shadow asked. "Just once I'd like to experience something good in your stories… just once." he hissed.

"But you have-"

"Without getting tormented by a disaster afterwards." he growled.

"But… I'm not good at that… I don't write happy stories… I write sad stories." she said, looking down at him sadly.

"But why?" Shadow said in frustration.

"I'm not a happy person." she breathed. "I can't go a day without feeling the emotional pain devour my soul… whenever I'm content… my happiness always gets crushed afterwards. Everyday night I lay in bed, getting lost in my deep thoughts… _what if life were better_… _maybe if I imagine hard enough_… _the bad things will go away_…"

Shadow was silent for a while. "I didn't realise…" he said in concern.

"And my feelings influence what I write. Without feeling these strong emotions, I wouldn't be able to write, my work would be dry and emotionless. That would be useless…" she explained.

"How are you not emo?" Shadow asked, breaking the deep mood slightly.

"I wonder myself… I'd say… I'm just too much of a coward to self harm…" she chuckled to herself. "Do you have any idea how much cutting would hurt?" she said, her eyes going slightly wider. "I have been through somewhat of an emo phase though, where I liked to wear black to embrace what I was feeling… but I grew out of it." she sighed. "Because, even though my life sucks at the moment. It will get better. I still have the good days, and moments I'm really happy. I have friends and people to help me through my problems."

This started to make Shadow think. "Perhaps we're not so different…" he said under his breath. "Humans may be inferior… but they feel the same emotions I do…" he added inaudibly.

The mood was broken as Lucy began to complain again, she pushed her upped legs together with her hands and gave a slight groan. "Shadow…" she pleaded.

"No. You can do that when you're home." he said monotonously.

"But! You said you'd keep me for days!" she exclaimed.

"I said that I _could _keep you for days." Shadow corrected. "It doesn't mean I will."

"Oh good…" she sighed. "I'm still desperate though Shadow… please." she groaned. Shadow stayed silent and stubborn, he looked away from her and out of the window instead. "Well, what are we going to do then?" she asked.

Shadow didn't answer her question. "Isn't it beautiful?" Shadow asked her, looking the shining blue Earth.

"I've seen stuff like this before on TV… it's nothing new." Lucy said in a stubborn voice. Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"But it's different to the rubbish you see on your human TV networks… this is like HD and 3D put together only it's not on a screen, it's real." Shadow said in awe. "It's such a shame that in reality, something so wonderful can inhabit a race that isn't."

Lucy wasn't listening fully, she was concentrating on her urgent need. She began to bite her lip feeling desperate. "Shadow…" she complained. Shadow covered his ears and began to groan in irritation.

"Just shut up." he growled. She did as she was told and stopped complaining. As Shadow was concentrating on what was on the outside of the ARK, Lucy thought she would do something inside of the ARK. She looked at Shadow to check that he wasn't looking at her then started to run across the corridor. "Hey!" Shadow yelled when he heard the tapping of her feet as she ran. He turned and called after her. "You can't run nor hide from me so don't even try it!" he yelled and started to run after her.

Lucy noticed that Shadow was gaining on her very quickly so gave a small squeal, it took no time at all for Shadow to reach the urgent teen, despite the fact she'd dropped her bag and was running as fast as she could. Shadow caught up and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I said don't bother. You may be faster than I expected but it's no match for me, I wasn't even putting in any effort and look at you, you're out of breath after a mere 20 seconds of running!" he said, noticing her heavy breaths.

"I don't run that often…" she panted.

"You should get more exercise." he said, taking her back.

"I do get exercise, I walk everywhere I go." Lucy argued.

"You walk…" Shadow scoffed.

"Up hills and everything…" she defended. Shadow had brought her back to the spot that they were in before. "Shadow, how long will you keep me here?" she asked, Shadow noticed that she looked very anxious.

"A few hours." Shadow answered with a malicious smirk. Before Lucy could protest he spoke again. "Let's go for a walk." he said and began to walk, beckoning for her to follow.

They walked through the long bending corridors that went all of the way around the circumference of the ARK. They had been walking for five minutes when Lucy wondered when the walk end. "How long with we be doing this?" Lucy asked Shadow.

"Well, we're going all of the way around the ARK… another 45 minutes sounds about right." Shadow said. Lucy's eyes widened.

"But Shadow… I don't understand… I haven't done this to you in any of my latest stories." Lucy groaned.

"But like I said before, it's true but you replaced it with blood and gore, would you rather my rip your insides out?" Shadow snapped. Lucy gave a short scream.

"No!" she panicked.

"There you go." Shadow said plainly. "Consider yourself lucky."

Lucy looked to her left and saw a couple of doors, one had a men's side on, one had a ladies sign on them. Her face lit up, she tried to run to them but Shadow swiftly took a hold of her wrist and tugged her back. The panicked teen gave a yelp of shock as she was pulled back. "Please Shadow! Please!" She begged him.

Shadow looked down, he looked as though he was ashamed of himself. "Hmph… fine. But make it quick." he grumbled and let go. Lucy ran over to them in excitement.

"Thank you- oof!" Shadow heard her going then an evil smirk crept upon his face, he looked up and watched as she pushed as hard as she could on the locked door to the ladies bathroom. She had bumped into the door as she ran to it desperately and was trying urgently to get inside. "Shadow, they're locked!" she whined.

"Oh… such a shame." he hissed maliciously in sarcasm.

"You knew it would be locked, didn't you?" she asked and hit the door with her fists in anger. "Get it open!" she demanded.

Shadow walked over slowly, Lucy's face light up and she stepped away from the door, it looked like he was going to open it. Instead of kicking the door open he grabbed he calmly grabbed her wrist and pulled her along further. "But-"

"Maybe the next one's will be open." Shadow said.

"How long will it be until we find them?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"About… fifteen minutes." he said plainly.

"Let's hurry then." she panicked and tried to run and pull Shadow along but she kept her back. Lucy was tugged back and she walked beside Shadow looked miserable, she folded her arms and looked to the side away from Shadow.

The two of them were silent, Lucy continued to look out for the next toilets, she also looked at her watch every few minutes. After 20 minutes she began to go from desperate to really desperate. "Shadow… it's been way more that 15 minutes, where are they?" Lucy complained.

"Hmm… I don't know… maybe I miscalculated when the next toilets would be… maybe I meant 30 minutes, not 15." he said mischievously.

"I hate you!" she growled, Shadow began to feel slightly unnerved, he had made a woman angry.

"Just give it another ten minutes… and maybe you can be disappointed with another locked door again." Shadow said and smirked at her. Her eyes widened slowly then they narrowed suddenly, she then made fists and attempted to hit Shadow. The hedgehog saw this coming and caught both of her fists, but this left a very precious area free, Shadow's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he was hit by the author's foot in a very sensitive place.

Shadow let go and stepped back a few times, holding onto his groin and closing his eyes tight in pain. "How much pain you're feeling now, is how desperate I am. Get me to a toilet NOW or there will be payback." she growled.

Shadow walked forward quickly and led her to the nearest bathroom, taking his hands off of his throbbing area. After five minutes of quick walking Shadow pointed to the two doors that were just coming into their view. Lucy ran over to it, hoping that it would be open, another big disappointment, she stood at the door with her legs crossed and bent over slightly, trying to get it open. She turned around to see Shadow slowly catching up her.

"Shadow, you need to kick this door open!" she exclaimed, holding herself.

"I don't think so, after what you just did to me, I don't think I can do it." Shadow lied looking very ticked off. Lucy came towards him looking furious. "You can't hit me again, I did as I was asked, I got you to a toilet, sadly it's locked, you didn't say it had to be open." Shadow said with narrow eyes, looking at her in hatred.

Lucy groaned and turned around, she was trying to hide the fact that she was holding herself but Shadow could see it. He walked in her direction, pushed her out of the way and walked over to the door that she needed to be opened. Shadow didn't walk around her, he didn't change his path for anyone when he was in a foul mood like now.

The annoyed hedgehog then kicked the door effortlessly and it swung open. "Oh! Thank you!" she screamed and ran inside.

Shadow waited outside of the toilets feeling very ticked off with her. When she came out again she looked a lot more relaxed. Shadow turned to her. "Now, we're going to finish the walk around the ARK, pick up your stuff, then I'm taking you home." Shadow grumbled. Lucy sighed in relief. "But how can I be sure you're not going to write more about me and my suffering?" he asked.

"You can never be sure, if I get the idea, I write it." Lucy said. Shadow gave a 'Hmph' and continued to walk.

"You're an A-Level student, shouldn't you be concentrating on work?" he asked.

"I do that, and write stories. It's nearly the end of the year now, there's hardly anything going on." She explained. "And even if there was…. I always find time for writing." she added proudly.

"WHY?" Shadow yelled in frustration.

"Why not? It's my hobby and I hope to make a career out of it. This is useful to me." She said.

"You can't make a career out of Fanfiction." Shadow growled. "Move on! Do something else! Stop tormenting me!"

"I do have an original story on FictionPress that I should be getting on with…" she thought. Shadow sighed, thinking she would work on that story instead of the stories about him. "But no one reads that… if I don't have an audience, then why should I write it?"

"Just do it!" he yelled.

"If I feel like it." she said.

They came back to where they had started and Lucy picked up her bag, she was ready to go. "There will be no mention of any of this to anyone." Shadow said threateningly. "It's not like they'll believe you anyway." he added with less anger. He then took her by the arm and teleported her back home.

"It's just how it was when I left." Lucy said in awe, she was once again by the wall that she was once leant against out of breath. She looked for Shadow, there was no sign of him. It really was as though she had never left.

Which made her worry, Shadow could take her away at any time and not leave a trace of his presence every time, but that didn't mean she would stop writing.

* * *

**Hey writers, you should write a story about the meeting that characters that you use often in your stories! I'd love to see some more stories like this one!**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
